Ben 10: Protector of Earth/Walkthrough/World 1: Southwest
Southwest is the first world in Ben 10: Protector of Earth. It contains five levels. You have access to Four Arms and Heatblast initially, and quickly gain access to XLR8. The bosses are Enoch and Enoch's robot and the main enemies are Forever Knights. Level 1: Grand Canyon Move to the right. You will be introduced to the Vilgax drone. Defeat the drone, then keep going right. You will come to some fires. Go Heatblast and walk near them to put them out. Smash the rocks, then keep going. Glide across the gap and collect the Sumo Card. Continue to the next enemy encounter. Defeat it, then go right until yousee a trail of Omnitrix points. Follow it, collect the Sumo Card, then continue forward, defeating the enemy encounter. Soon, you will meet the Laser Drone. Defeat this encounter. When you reach the platforms, climb down, defeating the enemy encounters at the middle and bottom. The second encounter introduces the Vilgax Hunter. When you reach the block, push it to the ledge with Four Arms, then use it to climb up. Before doing that, use Cannonbolt on the ramp if you have him for a Sumo Card. Enter the cave ahead of you. Fight off the enemy encounter, then jump across the platforms created by the giant drone. Defeat the enemy encounters when you reach them. Proceed to the end of the cave, where you will fight the giant drone. When the drone smacks his hand, dodge, then attack it. Repeat this until the drone collapses. Turn into Ben, activate the mini-game, and complete it to deal some damage to the drone. Now, the drone adds punching attacks and double slams to its repertoire. Continue attacking its stuck hands until the next minigame is playable. Keep battling it until the final minigame becomes available. This will defeat it and unlock XLR8. Level 2: Mesa Verde Move right. You will come to the first enemy encounter, introducing the Forever Knight. Continue to the next encounter, which will introduce the Forever Knight Sniper, then go to the door. As XLR8, stand on the switch, then use your special attack to dash through the door. Keep going to the next encounter, which introduces the Forever Knight Gladiator. Defeat the next encounter, then jump across the platforms to a structure. Inside, straight ahead of you, there is a cracked wall. Smash it as Four Arms to obtain a Sumo Card. After that, jump on top of the building with the card, then fight off an encounter. Continue along the structure to a building with a box in it. Smash the pots to uncover a switch, then push the box onto it with Four Arms. This reveals a ramp that Cannonbolt can use for a Sumo Card. From the ramp, jump across to an encounter introducing the Bomb Drone. Defeat it, then push the box onto the switch as Four Arms to lower a bridge. Cross it, then navigate the buildings to an encounter. Defeat it to collapse the floor, then drop down. Proceed to the next encounter. The Forever Knight champion is introduced here. Defeat it, then go all the way to the right. Use XLR8 on the switch here to get into the door and collect the DNAde Boost. Do the same thing to get out. Then, go left and push the box onto the switch with Four Arms to proceed. Go to the next encounter and defeat it. When the bridge near you collapses, jump the gap and continue jumping past the next collapse. Move on until you see a trail of Omnitrix points. Follow it for a Sumo Card. You may need Heatblast. Continue past the next encounter and jump up the platforms. Defeat the next encounter and proceed up the mountain to the final encounter. Defeat it to beat the level. Category:Games Category:Walkthroughs